Día De Valentinos
by deadly infernoe
Summary: Grimmjow/Ulquiorra. During a room inspection Ulquiorra stumbles upon a secret that Grimjow has been hiding but has Ulquiorra been keeping secrets too?


V-Day fanfic Grimm x Ulqui

The quattro espada made his way down the dark hallway. The only sound that could be heard was his own footsteps. His green eyes almost looked like they were glowing in the darkness, searching for the light switch. Earlier he was orderd by Aizen to check the rooms of the espada. Ulquiorra himself didn't really understand why Aisen felt the need to have him doing a "dorm inspection" maybe it was because it was valentines day tomarrow and he wanted to make sure no one was planning anything inapropriet, but whatever the reason it was not his place to question the will of Aisen he was only suposed to do as Aisen told him. Ulquiorra let out a frusterated sigh as he momentarely closed his eyes and stopped walking, now there was no sound in the hallway and everything was quiet. The lights had suddenly gone out about two minutes ago witch was funny because he was in the hall were all he had to do was get to the other end and he would be in the hall that led off to all the rooms, not only that but he was just a little annoyed at the fact that Aisen had apointed him a completely usless job with absolutely no reason behind it and this had been the eighth time this week he was beggining to assume aisen thought he was incompetent and now somehow all the lights had gone out and the hall was not only dark but pitch black. Of course the dark didn't bother Ulquiorra it was just that he was wondering how he was going to chek the rooms when he couldn't even see the end of the hall he was in. Needless to say he was less than amused. The espada finally opened his eyes again and started walking he knew that this hall turned left down to the hall he was supossed to go to and that if he kept wondering blind he would most likely run into the wall so he put his hands infront of him, that way when he did get to the wall he wouldn't hit it. He let out another sigh and continued forward. After only a few seconds he felt something on his hand but it certianly was not what he was expecting. "Hey" he heard the voice of the one who he often fought with the obnoxiouse idiotic "sexta" espada Grimmjow and currently he had both his hands placed on his chest. The second Ulquiorra noticed what he had touched he withdrew his hands and dropped them back to his sides. "What the hell was that about" the tempermantal blue haird espada snapped.

"You would have perfered it if I kept my hands there?"

"No I meant you touching my chest!"

"Well obviously Grimmjow I can't see, if you find a better method to navigate through pitch black do tell me."

"when did you start being sarcastic?"

"what part sounded sarcastic to you? I was being quite serious, I really can't see in pitch black."

"Well whatever anyway since your Aizen's pet do you know what happened to the lights?"

"I'm not Aizen's pet and actually I was suspecting you."

"yes you are and no it wasn't me, why did you think it was?"

"I'm not going to participate in this childish argument and I assumed it was you because there's a room inspection."

"Heh I have nothing to hide."

At that moment the lights came on to show both the espada standing much closer to eachother than they thought they were because it was so dark they hadn't noticed how close they were before but as a matter of fact they were only inches apart Grimmjow turned slightly red. as soon as he could feel the heat building up around his cheeks he stumbled backward and turned around to try to hide his face from the smaller espada there was a small moment of silence before he heard Ulquiorra continue walking down the hall and Grimmjow let out a sigh of relief before feeling a horrible sinking in his stomach. "Nothing to hide Grimmjow?" He heard echoing back through the hall before the other espada turned the corner and dissapeard from sight.

The next morning Grimmjow woke up to the sound of screaming down the hall for the 5th time in a row

"aww shut up already you stupid jerk!!!" he screamed down the hall hoping the furiouse espada in the next room would hear him

"screw you he isn't taking your stuff!"

The voice echoed back

"I'm only doing what Aizen sama said to do so try to deal with it Nnoitra" he heard the naturally calm and almost board sounding voice of Ulquiorra resite again for the 5th time, Grimmjow sighd and plopped back down into the bed when he heard a door slamming and a deep sigh followed by footsteps coming down to his room then a knok on the door

"I'f it's you Nnoitra than you can just get lost already I don't want to talk to you"

"I'm not Nnoitra."

He heard the same almost board sounding voice that never changed reply back to his statement

"Oh, what do you want Ulquiorra?"

"Everyone else has already given up on trying to sleep and Neliel is making breakfest."

"So?"

"I'm just letting you know because if you don't come down to eat it, you won't get any you know Yammy always takes any extra."

"Ya I know....hey how come your still just checking Nnoitra's room?"

"He has alot of things that Aizen sama dosn't want in the rooms....and it took me an hour to actually get him to let me in the room since I can't simply knok off the door because Aizen sama dosn't want any harm done to the rooms."

"Oh I see, well I'm gonna go get breakfest are you gonna go?"

"Actually since Nnoitra went no I'm going to finish his room it should be much quicker without him in it."

"Heh suite youself I'm gonna get some of Neliels cooking she's probably making something special since tommorrows valentines day....smells like waffles to me."

Ulquiorras eyes widend a little "Waffles?" he asked and Girmmjow smirked a bit

"Oh ya arn't those your favorite?"

"Yes"

"Isn't that a little childeish?"

"No"

Girmmjow snickered at how quick he was to answer even if no one else in the world noiticed it Ulquiorra did have some small and rare moments when he did act childish

"Don't worry I'll get a waffle for you." Grimmjow said sarcasticly walking out of the room and down the hall to get to breakfest. After breakfast Grimmjow stayed downstairs for a while doing a few odd jobs for Aizen until supper the small raven haired espada didn't show up for that either. There wasn't much talk going on at supper except Neliel talking about valntines day and Nnoitra calling her stupid and obbsesed at night time Grimmjow came back upstairs to the sight of Ulquiorra waiting outside his room Grimmjow wasn't expecting that but it was good for him because he actually had saved him a waffle. Ulquiorra looked up at him "why are you caring a waffel in a little bag?"

"I told you I'd get you one."

"I thought you were joking."

"I was."

Ulquiorra didn't speak he just looked at him thats when he saw Grimmjow start to snicker

"I just didn't want Yammy to get all the left overs"

"so did you actually get it for me?"

Grimmjow gave him a confused look like he didn't quite understand the question Ulquiorra sighed

"Did you get it for me or did you get it to eat infront of me?"

"for you, there not MY faveorite"

for a moment it was silent Ulquiorra wasn't quite sure what to say...actually he was confused the only thing the sexta espada had ever given him before was a headache after a small pause he finally spoke "um...thank you." He took the waffle from the other espada "Oh I finished Nnoitras room and everyone elses room so I need to check yours now."

"Like I said I have nothing to hide go right ahead."

"It's locked."

for a moment Grimmjow stood there with a dumb look on his face he looked almost like he had just been slapped

"I knew that."

Ulquiorras expression didn't change he just moved over to allow Grimmjow to open the door and they both walked into the room. Ulquiorra looked around the room it was actually clean. There was a bed against the far wall and a desk beside the door witch he used to set the waffel on and there was a closet on the left wall. What surprised Ulquiorra the most was that there wasn't anything on the floor. Grimmjow took a seat on the bed.

"So what exactly are your looking for?"

"Basicaly anything creating a mess or anything thats useless or anything with a bad purpose"

"A bad purpose?"

"something that you wouldn't need unless you were planning to betray us"

"Oh...so what kind of thing would that be"

"honestly I don't know but I'll tell you if I find it"

Grimmjow snickered a bit it wasn't every day you heard the the loyal serious no it all espada admit he didn't know what something was. Ulquiorra gave Grimmjow a look to try and find out what he found so funny but after about to seconds he gave up and started the search. Ulquiorra decided to begin by checking the closet he opend it up and looked around there wasn't anything but clothes and a box sitting on a shelf just above the clothes. He looked over his shoulder at Grimmjow for a second to see what he would say.

"I already told you I have nothing to hide."

The raven haired espada turned back to the box then reached up and took it off the shelf and slowly lifted the lid when he saw what was inside he let out a deep sigh

"Grimmjow there is a defference between not having anything to hide and not having any shame in what you did not hide"

"Oh come on every boy has at least a few of those magazenes."

"I am not a girl."

"Well you don't count because your a dog."

"I think we already talked about this."

"yes and we agreed your a pet."

"no I said I won't participate in this childish argument."

"Oh but why being childish can be so fun."

for a moment there was silence in the room before Ulquiorra put the box back onto the shelf and walked over to the dresser. When he got to the dresser a look of sudden realization appeard on the other espadas face and he got off the bed and ran to were the other espada was standing putting himself between the dresser and the so called 'pet' espada.

"Move."

"No you can't look at whats in there."

"I said move."

"I'm not going to."

"Move trash"

"No!"

"Move or I'll make you."

the smaller espadas voice sounded very threatening but that wasn't what Grimmjow was paying attention to about half way through the argument he had realized how close they were standing and had started blushing. He then suddenly felt the other espada put his hand on his sholder and push him aside then open the drawer in the dresser the only thing in it was a small book. When he lifted it out of the drawer he could feel Grimmjow step behind him

"what is it?"

Grimmjow didn't answer. He turned around and they were face to face, only a few inches apart.

"what does it say"

Grimmjow turned a darker red then he was earlier and put his hands around the other espadas waist.

"It says..." he paused for a moment then looked directly into Ulquiorras green eyes "..I love you." He said then closed the gap between them in a deep kiss. He kept his eyes locked on Ulquiorras until they parted Ulquiorra dropped his gaze to the floor for a moment then looked back at Gimmjow. For a while they stood there just looking at eachother then Ulquiorra put the book back into the desk and walked out. After about an hour of laying on the bed trying to figure out wht he had done so wrong and what had compelled him to actually kiss Ulquiorra Grimmjow decided to go for a walk. Grimmjow was walking around aimlessly for about an hour but all he could think about was how soft the other espadas lips were and how cute he looked when he blushed. Grimmjow stopped for a moment. 'Wait.' he thought 'Did he blush?' Grimmjow thought about it while he walked back to his room. He was almost sure that he had blushed but....was that even possible for Ulquiorra? When he got into the room he turned on the light and looked at the dresser when he saw something. It was the waffle he had got for Ulquiorra. He must have forgoten it. Grimmjow picked up the waffle and walked out of the room but when he got to Ulquiorras room he stopped. Was it really a good idea to see him after what had happened. Ulquiorra never showed any kind of emotions so no one could ever guess how he was really feeling. He thought about it for about a minute then walked in, the whole room was black and white just like everything else but amazingly Ulquiorra actually did have a lot of stuff on the floor. Grimmjow looked around the room half scared of what Ulquiorra was going to do when he saw him and half shocked at the condition of the room.

"what are you doing in here?"

He heard and all to familiar monotone voice ask

"I just came to give you your waffle. You havn't eaten all day and you left it in my room."  
after an awkward moment of silents Ulquiorra looked over at a dresser beside the bed he was sitting on. Yet another unique fact about Ulquiorras room was that he had two beds. Grimmjow walked over and put the waffle on the dresser then turned to leave. He was almost expecting the other espada to stop him but he got to the door without the other espada saying a word. Then he paused to see if he would say something befor he left.....Nothing he turned the handel and walked out. Walking down the hall he was still almost expecting and definatly wishing for the other espada to walk out and talk to him again......but still nothing happened

Grimmjow walked into his bedroom and closed the door befind him. Then he layed on the bed and tryed to sleep the night away but he was still thinking about the other espada. The way he talked to him, the way his face never changed, the way never seemed to have emotion, the way he blushed when he kissed him, how soft his lips were and how sweet they tasted the way he wanted him to love him back and the way he never would. Slowly he closed his eyes and drifted into sleep. In the morning the sexta espada woke to the feeling of someone pokeing at his face. He took his hand out of the blanket and swated away the one that was pokeing him. The he heard a sigh and felt soft lips lock on to his own. His eyes shot open in surprise just in time to see a pair of green eyes withdraw from the kiss. Ulquiorra was sitting on the edge of his bed and he thought that he just kissed him. Thats when he saw something he thought was immpossable happen Ulquiorra smiled. Then he leand down so there faces were only inches apart and whispered happy valentines day befor kissing him again.


End file.
